Lena Stef Love
by candygirl221
Summary: A series of random one takes of Stef and Lena. Feel free to send in request or ideas.
1. Idyllwild Truth

This takes place following Stef confronting Lena about the kiss with Monte following the trip to Idyllwild.

Lena sat there on the couch teary eyed. She felt the most uncomfortable feeling in the bottom of her stomach. Stef had every right to be angry and heartbroken. How could she have kept such a secret from Stef? She was more upset with herself then Stef was, She loved Stef more than anything in the world, and would do anything to take that moment back. Lena sat there her face in her hands trying to think of a way to fix this.

Stef lay on her side of their bed. She felt so hurt and empty. The world felt different knowing that Lena of all people was capable of hurting her this way. Stef somewhat blamed herself deep down, maybe all of the times Lena asked her to be open she should have tried harder to connect with her wife, and could have avoided this hurt.

She heard footsteps on the stairs coming near their bedroom.

Lena knelt down so she was face to face with Stef, she reached for her hand and pulled it to her cheek.

"Honey I know you probably hate me right now… but you have to know that kiss meant nothing. No kiss, no person, nothing in the entire world means more to me than you. I'm sorry. You were right, I should have said something, I just didn't want to upset this great thing we have over something that means nothing at all." Lena stopped speaking. She knew this was something that needed time, but she also knew she needed to do everything she could.

Stef didn't look at her, she looked past her the entire time she spoke, she couldn't look Lena in the eyes, the eyes she loved so much, were too heavy for her broken heart to bare.

Stef just left the tears roll to her pillow. She could say anything back. She hated seeing Lena upset, but she just couldn't bring herself to do anything but lay there on her side of the bed.

Lena kissed Stef's cheek and went in the bathroom to shower.

The hotwater made Lena feel a bit of comfort, at least enough to stop the constant tears for a moment. She got ready for bed.

Lena hated lying on her side of the bed, only inches away from Stef, but it felt like miles. She wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around her, and to kiss her… just to comfort Stef the way she did anytime she was upset. This time she couldn't be her comfort because she was the cause. She turned out the light on her side of the bed.

"I love you." Lena said. Stef didn't respond. For the first time in ten years Stef didn't say it back. Lena's eyes filled with tears and she closed them. Hoping sleep would ease her hearts pain.


	2. Idyllwild Truth 2

The next morning Stef sat there curled in the family room on the couch. Her coffee mug in hand. Her morning shower made her feel a bit less cluttered in the head. She had eatin her breakfast, and still found it in herself to leave a plate of pancakes, bacon, and eggs for Lena. Stef wanted nothing more then for this all to have been a dream, but she knew it was real. She gazed mindlessly out of the window. She heard footsteps coming down, she knew it was Lena as all of the kids were still gone.

Lena made her way down the steps into the kitchen the next morning. Partially hoping Stef was in the kitchen so they could talk, partially relieved when she wasn't because she didn't want the awkward tension. She saw the plate of food Stef left for her, it made Lena slightly relieved knowing she was at least calm enough to care that she had breakfast. Lena poured herself coffee and ate. She figured it best to now rather then see Stef hurting and lose her appetite. She put her plate in the sink and refilled her coffee before wandering the house for Stef. She found her on the sofa looking out of the window. Lena always loved Stef's hair down, and Stef looked so beautiful with the sunlight shining on her face and blond hair. Lena took a deep breath and made her way over to her. Lena sat next to her placing her mug on the table.

"Baby look at me please." Lena said in a soft voice slightly begging.

Surprisingly Stef turned to her.

" I should have been more present. I should have loved you better." Stef said in a whisper looking into Lena's eyes. Lena's eyes were filling with tears, she betrayed Stef, yet Stef found fault in herself. This made Lena feel terrible.

"No. Baby you love me just fine. This wasn't your fault. You didn't push me to want someone else. I only want you. From the day we first met, you are all I have ever wanted."

They now both had tears rolling down their face. Stef put her mug on the table and pulled Lena to her. Lena's head rested on Stef shoulder, and Stef ran her hands down Lena's back, kissing her forehead.

"I love you too." Stef said. She hadn't forgotten what Lena said before they went to bed that night. Lena smiled. Having all she ever felt like she truly needed in the world, Stef's Love.

Lena took Stef by the hand. She led her to their bedroom. Lena sat on the end of their bed and pulled stef onto her. She kissed Stef, one hand on her cheek, one on her lower back. Stef kissed her wife back, both hands lost in Lena's hair, which she loved so much. They hated fighting, but when they did, this was something to look forward to… making up.

Lena pulled Stef's shirt off. She kissed her neck and shoulders. Stef always had a thing for when Lena took control. She kissed Lena's neck softly, and untied her robe, leaving her in just her bra and panties. She slid the strap from Lena's bra off her shoulder followed by sweet kisses. She ran her finger down her back as they kissed.

They lay side by side and kissed each other with so much love and affection while they caressed each others skin.

Lena made her way on top of Stef, she wanted to prove Stef was all she ever wanted. She slide Stef's pants and underwear down. She kissed her inner thighs. Before Stef knew it she felt Lena's tongue. Lena passionately tongue kissed Stef's vagina, the more Stef moaned the more Lena wanted to please her. While Lena used her tongue to pleasure Stef's clit, she surprised her fingering her slowly with two fingers. Stef's moans grow a bit more intense.

"Faster!" she begged. "Harder!" Lena did as she was asked. She pulled her fingers out. "Go on your hands and knees Love." Lena then fingered Stef from behind, something they didnt often do. She gave Stef the rough deep fingering she begged for until she hit an orgasm. Stef immediately got on top of Lena and returned the favor.

When they were finished they both got under the sheets and cuddled together. Neither of them spoke, they just held each other closely, until they both drifted off into a nap.


	3. 21 Questions

Lena had been dating Stefanie for a month. They were completely wrapped in each other. Neither of them could go more than an hour… if that… without thinking of the other. Lena had been doing some paperwork she brought home, but couldn't get Stef out of her head. She just missed her, and wanted to be near her. She hated being the first to call, for fear of coming off as too clingy or being annoying. After picking up and putting her phone back about 5 times in the past hour, she just decided to call.

"Hey Love." Hearing Stef's voice instantly put a smile on Lena's face.

"Hi Honey, How are you?" Lena asked.

"I'm good, just got home and showered. What are you up to?"

Sometime it took Lena a second to respond because she found herself just enjoying Stef on the other end of the phone so much she got lost in the conversation. After a second Lena zoned in again. She let out a small giggle.

"Sorry Honey, sometimes I just get so excited to talk to you I forget to listen. Im just going over some work I brought home, but I had to put it down for a while because I couldn't stop thinking about you." Lena said.

Stef smiled at this. She loved knowing she was adored by the woman that she adored just as much.

"I was thinking about you too. Is it silly that hearing you say that made me blush?" asked Stef.

"No not at all. I like that I can have some type of affect on you. I seriously could spend the rest of my life her on the phone with you. I just want to know everything about you and what goes on in your day. But not in a creepy way." Lena and Stef both laughed.

"Wanna play 21 questions? " Stef asked

"Okay lets go." Lena said, honestly just excited to spend more time on the line to Stef.

Stef went first.

"#1: What is your favorite food?" "pizza! Hands down!, how about you?" Lena asked. "Mine would be Tacos or any Mexican food really." Stef said.

"okay. #2" Lena said. "Who is your favorite singer?"

"hmmm Madonna." Stef laughed "Im more of a Whitney girl." Said Lena

It was Stef's turn again " #3 Can I see you tonight?"

That caught Lena off guard. It put a smile on her face. She clearly would rather be with Stef than alone with her work.

"It depends on the answer to your answer to my question. #4, If I see you tonight, can we kiss and cuddle?" Lena asked

Stef now knew what her favorite game was. "Of course we can, was that ever not an option? Your place or mine?" Stef asked.

"Mine." Answered Lena. "Have you had dinner yet?"

" No not yet, Should I pick up something on my way over?" She asked.

"Yea lets do Mexican. Ill take enchiladas and rice please." Lena said.

"okay I'll be there in about an hour sweetheart." Stef said before hanging up.

Lena couldn't contain her excitement. She did a little happy dance. She loved that she could just hang out with Stef in Pjs and feel so comfortable.

Stef rang the doorbell. Lena opened the door with the biggest smile on her face. "Hi." She said.

" Hey my love." As soon as Stef set the food down, and her bag, Lena grabbed her arm and pulled her to her. She wrapped her arms around Stef's waist. And Stef wrapped her arms around Lena. They exchanged a slow and passionate kiss.

"I waited all day for that." Lena said.

"Me too." Stef said.

Lena picked up the bag of food and took Stef's hand. They went to the dinning table, where Lena had already poured some red wine for them. They talked and laughed together. Lena was so taken by Stef's beauty. After they finished eating they took the wine and headed to the couch. Stef sat on the right corner and Lena next to her.

"I can't stop staring at you." Lena told Stef.

"I can't complain, you're definitely my favorite thing to look at." Stef replied.

Lena sat her glass down and kissed Stef. They let themselves get lost in each other. Making out like it was the last time they'd see each other on the couch. They both felt so alive and intoxicated. Lena stopped. She laid her head on Stef's shoulder. They lay there with their arms wrapped around each other cheek to cheek. Their fingers laced together. Before Lena knew it Stef had fallen asleep. She pulled the throw that draped over her couch over them, and there they slept in each other's arms.


End file.
